


Plum Wine

by Kaorusan241



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorusan241/pseuds/Kaorusan241
Summary: AU in which Do-san deals with quiet, unwanted feelings for his former 'angel' Han Ji-pyeong.***“Have you eaten yet?”“It’s okay, Mom -” “- Not yet.”Do-san glanced at Ji-pyeong again. He didn’t want him to stay for dinner. He didn’t want to be close to him for any longer than was necessary. That said, he had to admit that Ji-pyeong looked good today.The director was wearing a well-cut suit, hair styled to perfection in a soft curve that framed the harsh lines of his handsome face. Do-san subtly glanced down at his own second-hand slacks, self-consciously picking at the pilling of his hand-knitted sweater.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Nam Do San
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Plum Wine

“Hey, Do-san. Are you home?”  
  


“Yes. I’m here, Dad.” Closing his laptop quietly, Do-San shrugged on a soft, well-worn jumper from the back of his desk chair and ambled into the kitchen. “You’re back already?”  
  


Do-san’s footsteps stilled.  
  


His father stood with a slightly stilted smile, one hand outstretched, indicating towards an unexpected guest. Clearly, he was waiting for a warm welcome from his son. Not likely. Instead, the room descended into an uncomfortable silence.  
  


All Do-san could hear was the pounding of his heart, blood rushing in his ears, as well as the ‘tap, tap’ of the kitchen sink where his mother stood with her back turned, diligently drying a seemingly endless selection of porcelain bowls.  
  


“Director Han.”  
  


“I tried calling, but you didn’t pick up. I wasn’t sure what to do... so I decided to stop by, and ran into your father”.  
  


It was a flimsy excuse. Regardless, Do-san’s parents bought it, his mother hurrying into the living area to greet Han with a polite smile.  
  


Ji-pyeong nodded towards her. “Oh, hello.”  
  


“Hello.” Mrs Nam turned to her husband, quietly asking  _ “Who is this?”  
  
_

“He and Do-san are very close.” Mr Nam turned to address Ji-pyeong directly. “You said you’re his mentor, right?”  
  


“That’s correct. I’m sorry, I should have come by to introduce myself sooner.” Ji-pyeong’s voice was saccharine sweet, false platitudes tripping from his lips as easy as syrup. Do-san couldn’t stand it.  
  


“Why would you visit my parents?”  
  


Do-san’s father glanced at him questioningly. “He said he’s here to collect something from you?”  
  


“No, that’s not true.”  
  


Ji-pyeong stepped forward then, looming over Do-san before giving him a harsh pat on the back, near-bruising in its force. “Come on, you know what it is. Here, careful, don’t drop it.” Ji-pyeong thrust a houseplant into Do-san’s hands, before turning back to face Mr and Mrs Nam. “We were supposed to do a swap, but I guess he forgot.”  
  


“Ah yes, he is forgetful!”  
  


“No, that’s not true.” Do-san tried again to contest Ji-pyeong’s version of events, but was ignored.  
  


Do-san’s mother fawned over the plant where it sat in his arms, looking well-watered and healthy in a pink terracotta pot. “My gosh, that’s a money tree. It’s big! I guess Director Han is giving it to you to wish you great prosperity.”  
  


“Mom, it’s not like this tree can help me earn more money.”  
  


“Hey, don’t be rude.” Mrs Nam chastised her son, and Do-san groaned internally. It figures that his parents would automatically take the side of the ever-stately Director Han Ji-pyeong, despite the fact that they’d never met the man before today.  
  


“Have you eaten yet?”  
  


_ “It’s okay, Mom -”  _ “- Not yet.”  
  


Despite his better judgement, Do-san glanced at Ji-pyeong again. He didn’t want him to stay for dinner. He didn’t want to be close to him for any longer than was necessary. That said, he had to admit that Ji-pyeong looked good today.  
  


The director was wearing a well-cut suit, hair styled to perfection in a soft curve that framed the harsh lines of his handsome face. Do-san subtly glanced down at his own second-hand slacks, self-consciously picking at the pilling of his hand-knitted sweater.  
  


Mr Nam’s voice boomed from the corner of the living area, where he had begun rummaging around in a cupboard to look for cups. “Do you drink, Director Han? I’m not trying to brag, but I made lots myself with herbs I handpicked. There’s more over there, down here too. Let’s see… over here, I’ve got… this is arrowroot wine, with the energy of the earth. This sweet mandarin melon berry wine will get you drunk before you even know it. Giseng wine’s good for immunity. Having digestive problems? Then you need this plum wine…”  
  


Mr Nam continued to chatter away. Ji-pyeong had turned to look at Do-san now, his smile slightly tense. They both knew why he was here, and it had nothing to do with close friendship, or even getting to know a trusted colleague’s family. Do-san swallowed uncomfortably. He averted his eyes.  
  


“... All men know about this, the ultimate stamina booster, bushclover wine. I’ve got all sorts of herbal wines here.” Mr Nam chuckled lightly, placing a glass carafe back onto the countertop with a loud thunk.  
  


“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass. I-”  
  


“- He can’t drink, he can’t control himself”, Do-san couldn’t resist snarking.  
  


“No, that’s not true. Unlike someone, I behave myself even when I’m drunk.”  
  


Another awkward pause. Mr and Mrs Nam turned to look at Do-san expectantly, waiting for further details. Half-heartedly, he muttered “... I behave myself too.”

  
_

“Honey, let’s go to bed. These two will drink all night.”  
  


“Yes, let’s go to bed... They’re obviously very close. Let’s go.”  
  


Do-san’s parents shifted the heavy plum wine towards the centre of the coffee table as requested, before making their exit. Their son was shy, yes, but he was not subtle. Only time would tell if he would act on this crush, or if it would fade away like all the others.  
  


“Don’t touch the bushclover wine, son.” Do-san nodded absently in reply.  
  


Once the door had closed, Do-san occupied himself with trying to unscrew the lid of the plum wine decanter. His eyebrows furrowed as his slightly sweaty hands refused to get a tight enough grip. After a minute or two, he became distracted by Han Ji-pyeong’s throaty laugh, echoing from the other side of the couch.  
  


“You can’t even open  _ that? _ ”  
  


Do-san refused to look at him, making a noise of frustration. “Why won’t this open?” Stubbornly he tightened his focus, his hazy mind reminding him that paying attention to Ji-pyeong’s laugh for even a moment was a surefire way to get himself into trouble.  
  


“Pass it over. Let me try.” Ji-pyeong reached over, strong forearms exposed where he’d rolled up the sleeves of his expensive white dress shirt. “If I open this, give me back the letter. Okay?”  
  


Silence.  
  


“Gosh, you can’t even open this?” Ji-pyeong re-positioned himself into a more comfortable stance, and Do-san was immediately distracted again. Those firm muscles in the older man’s arms were taught with strain, his high cheekbones flushed with the warmth of Mrs Nam’s electric heater and copious amounts of alcohol.  
  


“Lets just drink something else. Bring something else.” Do-san nodded, reaching for the bushclover wine where it sat innocuously on the carpet. Surely just a few sips wouldn’t kill anyone?  
  


A few glasses later, and both of them were feeling its effects. Do-san was starting to think his father’s description of it as a ‘stamina booster’ was altogether too tame - ‘natural viagra’ was probably more accurate.  
  


“Director Han. You know, I’m really curious about something.”  
  


“About what?”  
  


“About that letter.” Do-san shifted in his seat. “Ms Choi told me that you saw my name in the newspaper. That you used my name because I looked... smart. And kind.”  
  


“No, no. I’ll tell you the real reason.” Ji-pyeong sounded sad, and Do-san was suddenly reminded of how different their childhoods had been.  
  


“I did it out of envy. I saw your parents congratulating you on winning the medal, and taking photos with you on TV. And I… really envied your life. That’s why I used your name.”  
  


Do-san licked his lips, his entire mouth felt dry. He took a shaky breath.  
  


“I envied you a lot too, before.”  
  


“Me? Why would you envy me? Because of my river-view apartment, my car? Or my watch?”  
  


“No.” Do-san’s voice was hardly louder than a whisper. “A long time ago, I asked Dal-mi why she liked me. She said… that…” he swallowed again, pausing to look away, biting the inside of his cheek distractedly.  
  


“You were my first love.” Do-san turned to face Ji-pyeong head-on. “That’s you. Your letters have comforted me for a long time… she said. That was also you.”  
  


Ji-pyeong nodded, looking tired, more tired than Do-san had ever seen him.  
  


“Finally, she said something that was about me. My hands… She likes me because I have big hands.”  
  


Steeling himself, Do-san reached over, grabbing a hold of Ji-pyeong’s wrist. Feather light, his finger-tips traced up, up past the pulse-point, tingling as they brushed past the rough skin of the other man’s palm.  
  


Raising both their hands higher, Do-san stared at Ji-pyeong’s face. Ji-pyeong’s gaze was fixed on the point where they touched. Their hands were only a half centimeter or so different in size.  
  


“That’s it... So, I tried very hard to outdo all the memories that you two share, with this one thing alone. But it certainly wasn’t enough.”  
  


Ji-pyeong looked lost in thought, still staring at their hands where they had fallen to rest on the sofa between them. Do-san’s heart clenched. He yearned to be looked at, it was almost painful. He was stricken, terrified to open himself up any more than he already had.  _ Look at me.  _ **_Look at me.  
  
_ **

“If you know that... will you give up already?”  
  


“That I can’t do.”  
  


“What, then? You’ll love... Dal-mi... forever? Knowing that there’s no chance it could be reciprocated?”  
  


“Yes. I’ll love her forever.”  
  


**_I’ll love you forever.  
  
_ **

“Do-san. I was going to keep playing dumb, knowing how dull-witted you are.” Ji-pyeong finally met his eyes. It felt like there was static charge between them, sharp and thrilling. “But I can’t. I won’t say it twice, either.”  
  


Ji-pyeong paused for a moment, seemingly wanting to collect his thoughts.  
  


“Stop feeling inferior to me. Work on your self-esteem. Then you’ll know who…. who the person you love, has feelings for. With those hands alone, you already beat any memories between Dal-mi and I.”  
  


Slowly, ever-so-slowly, Do-san tightened his grip on Ji-pyeongs hand, raising it to his lips. He brushed his mouth softly over Ji-pyeong’s knuckles, giving it the lightest of kisses.  
  


Their eyes were locked on each other, reluctant,  _ panicked _ . Do-san didn’t want to hide anymore.   
  


It’s okay. This was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm sad there aren't more fan-works for these two as I think that they have a really nice bond in the show (although honestly Han has chemistry with everyone!). I was especially interested in the fact that Do-san kept a well-worn picture of Ji-pyeong in his office drawer. If JP was less emotionally repressed, could he have become something more than just a protective force in Do-san's life? Given that, I wanted to at least give this a try, even if it's not very good. Hope someone out there likes it! ♡


End file.
